Goodbye Earl
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Songfic to the song 'Goodbye Earl' by The Dixie Chicks. Done for 4-11 day 2013! Rated T for safety.


Goodbye Earl

"Hurry up Vexen!" Marluxia called waving to Vexen who was collecting his books

"I'm coming!" he huffed running over to Marluxia. Marluxia grinned before offering his hand

"Come on! My birthday ain't going to wait for us!" he giggled. Vexen had to break into a small smile taking Marluxia's hand, running together the two ran over to their bikes hoping onto them before pedaling off. This would be the last birthday the two would most likely spend seeing this was their last year of High School. He glanced at his friend whose mauve colored hair was layered to look almost feathered liked and his bright blues eyes twinkling with plans for the two. Marluxia grinned at Vexen as they stopped at a nearby stop sign waiting for traffic to change; the pale male's long blond hair was parted making two large clumps hang in front of his face. His green eyes looking at him curious to what they were doing.

* * *

"You sure?" Marluxia asked, it had almost been three months since his birthday and he was losing his best friend. They two stood in front of a bus station that would take Vexen to the nearest airport, the blond nodded

"Yeah, there's really nothing here left for me other than you. I'm sorry but I just need to look for my own place…." He spoke. Marluxia nodded

"I…I suppose."

"Besides…you have Earl." Vexen gestured to the male who didn't seem extremely interested in what they were talking about. Marluxia nodded

"I'm still going to miss you…" Marluxia hugged the male tightly. Vexen hugged him back until the bus arrived

"I'll write you I promise." The blond promised before taking off leaving Marluxia with only the image of him sitting down before waving to him until he was out of sight. Marluxia looked at the ground before walking over to Earl the male taking his hand

"Come on." The male muttered. Marluxia nodded following behind him.

* * *

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Marluxia yelled pissed at Earl who growled smacking him in the face again  
"NO! Can't you do anything right you piece of shit?!"

"I **DID** do it right you twit! _**YOU**_ screwed it up!" Marluxia shouted back. Early snarled punching Marluxia in the piece knocking the male to the floor

"Just admit it! You need me forever single little stupid thing you insist on doing!" the male snapped, Marluxia sat up growling

"I do not need a babysitter you prick!" he shouted. Earl decided to just storm off slamming the door behind him shaking the room the pinkette sat in a bit "Ow…" Marluxia rubbed his face walking over to the bathroom. He had a meeting tonight and he couldn't walk in with more bruises on his face again, grabbing his foundation and a swab he working on hiding the bruise. He already had a long sleeve shirt on and as going to have to wear sunglasses thanks to that punch to the eye just a few minutes ago. Sitting on the toilet he covered his face briefly "I should take care of this more but…"

* * *

Marluxia slammed the door shut and locked it shoving a chair to hopefully slow the male down. Panting he ran for the bedroom, crap! It was almost two years after he married Earl and the male had finally pushed his buttons enough that he went to someone to file for divorce. He was just getting so upset with being beaten up all the time and not being to fight back simply because Earl would use his size and strength to pin him down. But Earl hadn't taken the news so well, after the divorce the lawyer ordered for a restraining order to protect Marluxia but man Earl was livid by this.

He ran over to the closet shutting himself inside locking it from the inside, he breathed a few times trying to get his breathing under control to quiet down. He heard someone smash a window open near the kitchen, covering his ears he prayed Earl wouldn't find him here hiding in this closet. He sat there for a bit before the door the closet was ripped open the door now hanging off its hinges, Marluxia gasped a bit. Earl sneered at the male grabbing him by the wrist

"Let go Earl!"

"Shut it!" He snarled before slamming the male into one of the closest walls, Marluxia cried out simply from surprise. He attempted to stand up and fight back but Earl was fast and all Marluxia could do was sit there and scream for help as he was beaten to the point of nearly blacking back. He was pretty sure a neighbor finally heard him and called the police.

* * *

Vexen didn't feel his feet leave the ground he swore as he bolted from the bus he was riding running into the hospital flinging open the doors that stood in his way before opening the door that lead to where Marluxia laid on a white hospital bed. The male looked at Vexen who walked over, he was tired and panting but Marluxia was more important. Taking a hold of Marluxia's hand he offered a smile "Hi…" he whispered. The pinkette smiled a bit at the male

"You…you came here to visit me?" he asked. Vexen nodded

"Of course, your my best friend." He smiled at the male watching him rest his head on Vexen's arm. Vexen stroked Marluxia's hand with his thumb gently "I thought you had a restraining order on Earl?"

"I do. He broke it and beat me to this state." He told him. Vexen nodded

"He shouldn't be able to do this to you."

"I know. The government is going to get on his ass…"

"But he broke through the last government issued thing." He told him. Marluxia seemed to be scared at this thought. Vexen dropped his voice a bit lower

"I think…we need a plan for you." He told him. Marluxia looked up and nodded

"To avoid this?"

"And to save any one he may try this on…"

* * *

Marluxia took a sip from his glass; Vexen was sitting next to him while Earl sat on the other end of the table. He had stayed with the male to protect him from Earl who sat on the end of the table. They were in Marluxia's house, the three were careful to not let a soul know that Earl was over. Taking another drink from the glass he watched Earl eat the dinner he had made for him "Not as gross as normal." Earl muttered, Marluxia nodded saying nothing watching as Vexen bit into a piece of chicken. The dinner was very quiet until Earl coughed, he grabbed his glass and kept taking large drinks out of it "What the hell did you do to the peas?" he asked. Marluxia nibbled on his own

"They taste fine to me." He told him looking to Vexen who ate some of his own

"Same."

"You guys have fucked up…" Earl began to cough violently. Vexen and Marluxia said nothing but watched quietly as Earl eventually coughed to the point that he fell out of his chair. Waiting a few moments the coughs soon turned to gasps for air then…silence. Standing up Vexen walked over sniffing Earl's fork that still had some of the peas on it. Under the foul smell of the man's breath he looked at Marluxia

"Dish soap?" he asked. Marluxia fiddled with his fork before standing up

"Well I couldn't find anything else! You said find a liquid since it would be the fastest thing to digest." Marluxia told him. Vexen just smiled ruffling Marluxia's hair a little

"I was just teasing you silly man." He told him. The male smiled at him, the two grabbed a tarp that they had hidden under the cabinet. Wrapping the male in the tarp they looked at each other, Marluxia seemed a bit uneasy. Vexen smiled and ruffled the male's hair "This is for the better…"

* * *

The police had come by; they had apparently heard a rumor of the male entering Marluxia's house late the previous night. Vexen stood by Marluxia's side keeping him calm so he wouldn't give anything away, they had taken great care to hide all the evidence: hiding Earl's body under Marluxia's shed under it by burying him and making sure nothing would draw attention to it, cleaning up all finger prints and markings left by the male, and of course throwing out the black-eyed peas he ate. They spent almost two hours looking before turning around and smiling at the two tipping their hats

"Thank you gentlemen. If you hear anything from him let us know." Vexen nodded

"Will do."

"Of course." Marluxia nodded as well. The two men left the house, once they had left the drive way and were out of sight Marluxia nearly fainted "Oh thank god…" he muttered.

* * *

Vexen smiled handing the woman at the stand the jam; she thanked him and walked off. Smiling he watched Marluxia place a few more jars onto the shelves behind them, with a smile on his lips he looked at Vexen

"Never thought we would be a road stand here." He told him smiling. Vexen nodded

"Nor…" he reached over holding hands with Marluxia their rings brushing against on another "Being married to one another." He told him. Marluxia felt his cheeks warm up but he smiled none the less.

* * *

Vexen drove the car to the swamp and Marluxia quickly hopped out, pulling Earl's body out of the trunk having unburied the male and shoved him in the trunk. Vexen parked the car and helped Marluxia get the body out of the car, the two walked to the end of the swamp and Vexen nodded

"On three?"

"Three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" they both threw the body into the center of the swamp. He wouldn't bother anyone any more…

**The End**


End file.
